благодарение
by lena rusakova
Summary: So here in the states it’s the day after thanksgiving or it was when I wrote this typing took longer than I thought and as I was eating the last piece of pie in my fridge I had an idea. Dimitri isn’t from the states so what are his views on it. RxD! 1shot


** Okay guys so here in the states it's the day after thanksgiving (or it was when I wrote this typing took longer than I thought) and as I was eating the last piece of pie in my fridge I had an idea. Dimitri isn't from the states so what are his views on thanksgiving? Here is a one shot between him and rose**

I fell face first onto the ground. In under a second Dimitri was on top of me. I let out a groan. Thanksgiving break had started Monday. People were flying out to be with their family tomorrow. The rest of us who were staying here were having nonstop parties. Karova had canceled all classes for the first time ever. Her reasoning was she was sick of listening to the teachers complain about how over half theirs class was behind in their class.

Dimitri leaned forward the crisp clean sent of his aftershave rushed forward to meet me. I'll admit I took a deep breath trying to memorize his sent.

"Your being sloppy Rose." He rolled off of me and sat crossing his legs. It still amazed me how such a tall man could be so graceful. "Is something going on? Why are you so out of it?"

I rolled over so I was staring at the ceiling. I thought about his questions. Nothing was _wrong_, but I was basically going on my third day without sleep. Since Friday night I had only slept maybe four hours. So today, Wednesday, all that sleep loss, partying and Dimitris mandatory training were really getting to me.

"Roza?" there was a worried edge to his voice. My eyes slowly opened. I realized my thoughts were sluggish and had lead me into closing my eyes in hope of sleep.

"Sorry comrade. What were you saying?"

My words were sluggish with my lack of sleep. I laughed out loud, I sounded drunk. I wasn't though. After the pure exostion wore off I always became slap happy. I always laughed at stupid, usually unfunny, things when I got this way.

"Roza, are you drunk?" Dimitri asked with what seemed like disappointment in his voice. He thought I had slipped back into my old party girl, unreasonable, flirty way.

I sat up. The world blurred for a little and my eyes closed again. I counted to five and reopened them. "Don't worry comrade, I'm just tired." To reinforce my statement my last word was swallowed by a yawn.

He shook his head but held up a hand to help me stand. I must have swayed a little because before my sluggish eyes could blink his arms were around me holding me up. I thought about playing it up a little to get him to hold me closer but it seemed like too much work. Dimitri seemed concerned.

"Maybe we should get you back to your dorm."

I mumbled an agreement as he lead me to the door the setting sun caused me to blink and wake up a little more, walking helped too. Dimitri saw this as his opening to question me.

"Rose, can i ask why you're so tired?"

I just stared at him for a moment. Part of me wondered why he hadn't taken this chance to be with his family for thanksgiving, I'm sure the school would have flown him. Then I remembered HE IS RUSSIAN! Then a new thought came to me.

"Hey comrade why don't you celebrate thanksgiving?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?"

"Don't answer a question with a question! It's annoying" I hated when people did that.

"Why not, you did it." _Oh._ He laughed at the look on my face. "I don't celebrate thanksgiving because _I am Russian._" He smirked at me like I was obvious. Well did I have news for him!

"No you're not." I said simply. His jaw dropped with a little "pop" noise. He looked at me like I had grown a third eye.

"Rose unless I imagined my amazing mother, bastard father, crazy sisters, and future seeing grandmother I am-"

I held up a hand cutting him off. "You took the naturalization test before coming to work here right?"

"Yes, but Rose-" I cut him off again.

"No buts, you're an American then. There for you should celebrate the year we survived so you could one day live here some day." I smirked we had reached my door and I turned around.

"Okay okay you win. But just one thing."

"Yes?"

"How do I celebrate?"

I leaned forward and whispered to him. "What are you thankful for?" he looked at me again like it was obvious. "Then show thanks for that thing." Quickly he leaned down and kissed me fast and hard. I was pushed up against my door. When he pulled back I let out a whimper. His voice was husky as he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver with joy.

"This may be my new favorite holiday."

"Me too." I breathed.

"Good night Roza." He said leaning back. Then turned to walk off down the hall but stopped and looked back at me. "Happy thanksgiving."

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

** Okay so I am trying to get the words right for the next chapter of "the motel" and as I said my obsessive pie eating got this idea sparked so voila! My 3****RD**** fan fiction!!!!!! Please review.**

**Question of the day:**

** What is your favorite pie??**


End file.
